Corruptions
by NYMNUT123
Summary: What happens after you kill Baal? Pls r&r!


(Note: I do not own Tyreal, Baal, and numerous spells. Well actually I don't own   
any D2 terms… But I do own the story, Lok, and Farlana.)  
Corruptions Part One:  
Destructions End  
By Alex Graham (NYMNUT123)  
Bracing himself, Lok Segonan, Paladin, stepped through the doorway out   
of the Throne Of Destruction, and into the worldstone chamber. He wasn't   
prepared for what he found there. He stepped back when he saw the huge mass   
in front of him. He had never in his life seen any thing so beautiful and enormous   
as the worldstone. It was a huge purple spiraling stone reaching up toward the   
chamber. Down was a bottomless pit. There was a small walkway leading up to   
the worldstone where Baal stood. Just looking at the large stone just sitting there,   
bursting with energy, made him feel a great sense of longing.  
"Are you going to just stand there staring at it while Baal comes and kills   
us?" the young sorceress, Farlana, who was with him asked. That snapped his   
attention back to his duty.   
"Ok, you win, lets go." he replied. They ran forward and immediately, the   
monstrosity known as the Lord Of Destruction pulled into his arcane energies   
and sent a long stream of fire at them. Lifting his shield and tapping into the   
arcane magic of his own, the shield started to glow and the attack bounced off it.   
Of to the side the Sorceress was casting a magic shield of her own. Lok steeled   
himself once more and filled his weapon with Vengeance, encasing it in   
Elemental power. The last bit of magic that he needed required him to put   
himself at total peace. Closing his eyes, he called out for that peace. In finding it,   
he shrouded him self in an Aura that would increase his strength.  
"ATTACK!" Lok cried out. He ran forward and started hacking away at   
Baal with his War Hammer. Move left. Move right. Slash down. Parry. He didn't   
even have to think as he fought, it seemed tog come to him naturally. Glancing   
off to the side he saw the young Sorceress waving her arms about surrounding   
them with Ice. She let go of the power and it hit Baal, freezing him in place.   
Seeing this as his opening, Lok sealed himself in a mind trance   
connecting with the holy powers. Bringing his fist up, he called down the fist of   
the heavens. Seen by any normal eye, one would see a small lighting bolt   
coming down and striking the enemy. But seen by one who is connected with the   
heavens, extreme holy power came down. In the split second it came down, Lok   
radiated in the Creators light.  
Baal looked weakened, but he wouldn't be this easy to destroy. Calling   
down the fist of the Creator took Loks energy. He made a gesture to his   
companion and she shrouded him in a shield much like her own. He quickly   
stepped back and drank a magical potion that would restore his energy.   
As gulped down the potion, the shield winked out as Farlana had bigger   
problems. Baal, taking this as a good time for him to attack them, ran forward   
and started to hack away at her. Calling forth the power of the Creator again, he   
shaped it into the form of a hammer and threw it at Baal. This took Destruction's   
attention off of Farlana, and onto him.   
After switching his war hammer with his sword, he immediately powered   
himself with the Creator's speed, and charged at Baal at an alarming rate aiming   
towards Destruction's chest. Feeling a sudden stop, he knew he hit home. This   
had greatly weakened Baal, and would give Farlana a chance to cast another   
spell. Lok looked back and saw she had already started. A circle of flame was   
cast over her head. Knowing a bit about magic, he saw her focusing it into a wall   
about six feet tall where Baal was.   
Baal screamed in pain. In a rage he lunged for the sorceress baring his   
claws. A loud SLASH! could be heard as the huge claws ripped through Farlana's   
armor, creating a huge gash on her chest. Screaming in pain, she stumbled back   
trying to take a health potion, but Baal wouldn't stop. He ran forward again and   
slashed at her more. Lok knew it was time to act. First, he conjured a bolt made   
out of pure holy power, and threw it at Farlana to heal her.   
Hoping this would finish it, Lok again charged his weapon with the wrath of   
Vengeance. Then, he put himself at peace; however, instead of encasing himself   
in an aura of strength, he placed himself in a vile aura that would weaken Baal's   
resistance to his elemental attacks. He charged forward, delivering a blow that he   
knew would end it.   
Slashing through, he felt an aura of holiness about him as he ended Baal's   
reign in the mortal world. Trapped spirits floated up towards the top of the   
chamber.   
  
It was over.  
  
It was finally over.  
  
This caused him to reminisce about the hard times behind him. He had   
started with a group of paladins like himself, but all of them died except for him.   
In his travels, many other men and women had joined with him. Some had just   
left, thinking the battle impossible; others had died in the struggle against evil.   
Farlana had met him when he was in Kurast and them two were the only ones   
left.  
But now it was over.   
  
"Lok, snap out of it, and look up," Farlana casually remarked. Lok looked   
up to see Tyreal, floating down his white wings shimmering. It was strange, Lok   
noticed, he could usually sense Tyreal's holiness emanating from him. He shook   
it off thinking Baal's soulstone must radiate an aura of evil, masking Tyreals   
holiness.  
"I am impressed, mortal. You have overcome the greatest challenge this   
world has ever faced and defeated the last of the Prime Evils. However, we are   
too late to save the Worldstone. Baal's destructive touch has corrupted it   
completely.   
"Given enough time, the Worldstone's energies will drain away and the   
barriers between the worlds will shatter -- the powers of Hell will flood into   
this…Sanctuary…and eradicate your people and everything you've labored to   
build.   
"Therefore, I must destroy the corrupted Worldstone before the powers of   
Hell take root. This act will change your world forever -- with consequences even   
I cannot foresee. However, it is the only way to ensure mankind's survival.  
  
"Go now, mortal. I have opened a portal that will lead you to safety.   
  
"May the Eternal Light shine upon you and your descendants for what   
you've done this day. The continued survival of mankind is your legacy! Above all   
else, you have earned a rest from this endless battle," Tyreal said in a regal tone.   
Casting his hand out, a red portal opened. Using the simple power to read   
portals all people in Sanctuary had, all he could feel, was "DESTRUCTION'S   
END." Gesturing for Farlana to follow, he walked through.  
* * *  
As the two heroes walked through the portal, Tyreal called Baal's   
soulstone too him. It floated up gently into his hand. He took Azurewrath out of its   
scabbard and placed the gem into the hilt of the sword of light. He leaned down   
on his knees and placed the sword in front of his face as he started the spell.   
When it was completed he picked up the sword and threw it into the world stone.   
When the monstrous explosion ceased, Tyreal called Azurewrath back too him…  
  
  
Copyright 2001 Alex J. Graham.  



End file.
